


SepticRayne

by Rissa_rarity



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Awkward Romance, Chica - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jack/oc - Freeform, KickThePj - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangle, Romance, RyanneRayne, Slow Burn, Virgin OC, YouTubers - Freeform, danhowell, danisnotonfire - Freeform, double dates, ethan and tyler join the story eventually, eventually at least - Freeform, mark/oc - Freeform, oc is a youtuber, shy oc, will change the rating later if need be, youtuber oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_rarity/pseuds/Rissa_rarity
Summary: It all started with fans getting a pic of Jack looking at her at Vidcon and the shipping began! Shipping so strong it led to the two meeting and becoming friends, doing collabs and slowly making the ship, SepticRayne cannon.Ryanne lives with Athena, Mark with Chica,  Jack lives in Cali to make things easier





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ryanne is pronounced Ry-ann, it's the feminine form of Ryan. This is how I picture her: https://www.google.com/search?q=girl+with+red+hair&authuser=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjyh-zY68jcAhURbq0KHUY0DCsQ_AUICigB&biw=1904&bih=906#imgrc=qziEuoiedFfSSM:
> 
> This is Athena: http://www.lovely-hairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/5-Short-Haircuts-2016-Girls-20170295.jpg
> 
> All Non-English I use is from google translate or a site I found on google
> 
> Agi - babe is Korean

“I can’t believe we are guests at Vidcon! This is gonna be so awesome!” Athena bounced as they walked away from collecting their passes. The two slid their lanyards over their heads as they started walking around going to other panels before theirs started. They had their own small panel as they had gotten confirmation that a few hundred of their fans wanted to come see them.  
They sat down at their table, Athena bursting with excitement and Ryanne leaking with anxiety.  
“W-what if I embarrass myself? You know how I am with people.” “You’ll do fine, agi. Just pretend it’s a live chatroom. “  
The ginger took a nervous breath and nodded, moments later the doors opened and a large group of people entered, chatting and sitting down.  
\--(*( Question time

 

“…We met from Craigslist, actually. I was 21 and needed a roommate. She had just moved out on her own and needed…a guide basically.” Athena smirked and crossed her arms, “I taught her everything she knows.”  
Throughout the QnA Athena answered most of the questions, as Ryanne froze up. She thought things were going well until…  
“I have a question for Ryanne.”  
The Irish girl’s head perked up, slightly jumpy. “More of a request, really.” The girl admitted before holding up a violin case. “In a few of your videos, you said you play the Violin. Will you play for us?”  
The crowd began clapping and cheering. “….sure uh..” she stood and walked over to the edge of the small stage and took the violin from the girl.  
“I’m uh…gonna play a song from one of my favorite video games.” She expertly lifted the instrument and got in position.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9bjKnu1cEk

 

\--X  
Jacksepticeye was on his way to prepare for his panel when he heard the music from his favorite game, naturally he followed the sound. His jaw dropped at the red-headed beauty on the stage, her eyes were focused and her long hair was artfully put up.  
She wore dark green shorts, a gray tank top with a rose on it and a black cardigan. Her shoes were all black converse allstars.  
When she finished, she smiled at the crowd, having gotten the confidence to try something harder. Saying nothing, she started the violent encounter music from Shadow of the Colossus. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDpv1rt1-Ao 

 

Now Jack found himself fully in the room watching in awe, getting flashbacks of the game. When she finished, she bowed and gave the girl back her violin as the rest of the group cheered loudly.  
The girl beamed a bright smile before sitting down, the cheering continued for another minute or so after she did.  
Jack glanced at the girls name plate – @RyanneRayne and noticed how she blushed almost as deep as her fiery red hair, and when she thanked the crowd he could hear her delightful accent.  
She was defiantly Irish, he smiled and slowly slid out of the door.

 

\--)()(  
The next morning, Ryanne woke up to Athena jumping on her bed. “Look at this! Look!” she shoved her phone in her friend’s face.  
“Hold on, hold on.” Ryanne reached over to the bedside table and put on her glasses. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to look at the screen.  
I need a guy who looks at me like @Jacksepticeye looked at @Ryannerayne the other day at #vidcon ! New #OTP! #Needashipname #SepticRayne #Septianne  
Below was a picture of a pale man with bright green hair looking off at the stage, he looked impressed and...struck. Like he was seeing an angel.  
The gingers mouth dropped and her friend scrolled to another post with a similar picture. This one was a long ways image of him looking at the stage where Ryanne was playing the violin.  
Look at how cute this shit is! I can’t believe these two have never done a video before. I ship this so hard! @Ryannerayne + @Jacksepticeye = <3 #otp  
Another one; a pic from the crowd closer to the stage of Ryanne’s focused look then a zoomed in, slightly blurring picture of Jack looking impressed.  
This needs to be a thing. Do a collab @Jacksepticeye @Ryannerayne! We need this relationship to be canon! Come on Ryanne, look at that widdle face! #NewOTP #OTP #myIrishKingandQueen  
“Who’s that?” she asked, trying to get a closer look. “Check your notifications, you’re probably blowing up.”

 

\--()()  
Soon, Ryanne checked her follower count. Youtube: 830,276, Twitter: 728,030, Instagram: 901,455.  
Not to mention her notifications were going nuts. Everyone wanted her to comment on it, but she didn’t know what to say.  
“Whatcha thinking?” Athena asked, scrolling through her own phone. “I don’t really know who this guy, I’ve seen a few of his videos and read some…” she cut herself off, “I’m going to watch some more of his videos.”  
Athena nodded then asked, “So…do you think he’s cute?” she showed her some pics of him on google.  
Ryanne blushed, “I uh…” “You do!” She blushed again, confirming her friend’s statement.

Meanwhile…  
Jack was scrolling through his social media from his hotel room, shocked at all the pictures and mentions he was tagged in. Most of them were about him and that girl he saw playing songs from Shadow of the Colossus. Looking at the pictures of his face, he had to admit that he did look in awe of her.  
Thousands of people were asking for a collab or at least to do a meet up, he wasn’t against this but he didn’t know anything about her. So he checked her social media and decided to watch a few of her videos before contacting her.  
He clicked on the first video.  
It opened showing her sitting in a room with pastel blue walls, a bookshelf was behind her. Her bright red hair was in an intricate braided hairstyle. She wore a crème colored knit oversize sweater and her makeup was simple.  
“Hello my lovely droplets! I’m Ryanne Rayne and welcome to another Answering your qustions video! You can always submit questions on Tumblr or Twitter using the hashtag #ItsRayningQuestions!” she flashed a warm smile, “Now lets get rolling!” the camera zoomed on her face and she wiggled her eye brows. “Get it? Rolling? Like rain drops on a window? Because…” it then moved to the next image of the question popping up on the bottom of the screen.

“How old are you now? You could almost pass for 16!”  
“Well, thanks for the compliment but I’m 23.”  
Cats or dogs?  
It cut to her holding a small Siamese cat with deep blue eyes. “This is Aisling. She just turned a year old. I’m actually allergic to cats but Siamese are hypoallergenic!”  
Jack grinned at her happiness.  
What are your top two favorite video games?  
The next cut was her sitting at the table that was suddenly covered in Shadow of the Colossus figurines and she was wearing an Overwatch snapback. Her silver eyes were wide and they slid left to right, she said nothing.  
Jack laughed, his smile remaining on his face as the questions went on. There were some normal questions, weird ones and then one that he found making his ears perk up.  
Do you have a boyfriend?  
Ryanne shrugged, “Nope.” But she didn’t elaborate.  
Do you speak Irish?  
It then cut to her holding a can of Guinness, wearing shamrock shaped sunglasses, wearing a green sweater. “Bhuel, rugadh mé in Éirinn agus mar sin múineadh mé sa scoil. Tá mé líofa in é!” Subtitles appeared at the bottom of the screen . “Well, I was born in Ireland so it was taught in school. I’m fluent in it!”  
Sean grinned as she wrapped up the video, “That’s it for this video! If you want to see how I did my hair I’ll put a link to that video…” she looked around before pointing to the lower left, “Here are my social media handles, thanks for watching!” her Instagram and twitter came up above the link for her hair video. She blew the camera a two handed kiss, gave a warm smile then the video ended.  
Jack clicked on her social medias and checked them out for a bit. His favorite was her Instagram that had videos of her showing her flexibility and strength. He was impressed and admittedly turned on watching her muscular body. He could appreciate the form fitting leggings and sports bra she wore.  
Feeling bad for looking at her like an object, he returned to her youtube and found a video of her playing the violin, noticing there were only two of them.  
He clicked the video, revealing her with her hair in a traditional Viking style with leather bands woven in. Her bright hair stood out against her dark brown ¾ sleeve V neck t-shirt.  
“Hello my lovely droplets! I’m RyanneRayne! I’ve gotten a lot of requests to post a violin video…I don’t really think I’m good enough at this but I’ll post this anyway. I hope I don’t disappoint.” She gave a slightly unsure smile and began. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj56nFAjnq0  
Jack watched her soon close her eyes and play with a small smile on her face. She seemed much more relaxed than she did at the panel. She truly loved her music, and he couldn’t help but smile as she did. The song itself was beautiful, though a bit high pitched for his liking.  
He soon found a fan posted video of Ryanne and her friend Athena playing at a resteraunt. He read the description.  
Patrons were getting mad that the quartet were late but @RyanneRayne and @AthenaAllure were there to save the show!  
Jack watched a dressed up redhead and tan Korean girl speak to a flustered looking manager before going on the stage themselves and borrowing the instruments. Ryanne the violin and Athena took the cello.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiO2ihbwV38  
after they performed, the orchestra arrived and the manager thanked them profusely. Jack made up his mind, he wanted to meet her. He was shocked that the video only had 300 views.  
Jack decided to send her a message on Instagram.


	2. Chapter Two

The next day when Ryanne checked her social media she was shocked to see Jacksepticeye in her Dms. She clicked on it quickly.  
@Jacksepticeye: Hey! You probably saw all the fans tagging us in the same pic, want to meet up sometime? Maybe we could do a collab?  
She couldn’t help but screech as she replied, trying to keep her cool.  
@RyanneRayne: Yeah it was quite the shock first thing in the morning lol I’d love to meet up, when’s good for you?  
Not long after, her phone dinged.  
@Jacksepticeye: Wednesday at noon at the Starbucks on Third and Fisher?  
She nodded to herself before replying, @RyanneRayne: That works for me. : ) Do you want to vlog it or something?  
@Jacksepticeye: Nah but we can take some selfies together and post them after that way we don’t get mobbed lol  
Without thinking, she replied, @RyanneRayne: Cool it’s a date!  
Her cheeks flamed as it went from delivered to read. @RyanneRayne: Well no but…you know  
There was a pause as Jack laughed, looking at his phone. @Jacksepticeye: No worries  
\---()()  
“Are you sure this is good enough?” Ryanne did a twirl for Athena in her meet up outfit. “Not too dressy so he knows I don’t see it as an actual date…despite what I accidently said.” She muttered the last part, “but dressy enough that I don’t look like a slob?”  
Athena gave her a once over, “You look great, agi. Just the right mix of sweet, sexy and modest.” Ryanne wore a black skater skirt pulled just above her belly button, a black v neck crop top with a gray bandeau under it that covered her cleavage and that showed a couple of inches of her torso, a purple and gray flannel tied at her waist, knee high black socks and some all black Converse. She did her hair in a simple waterfall braid with a braided crown. As for her makeup, she did her everyday nude eye shadow, winged liner, mascara and a transfer proof nude lip.  
“Okay, here we go!” Ryanne grabbed her purse and headed out.  
___()()  
Getting there ten minuets early, Ryanne sat down and played Plague Inc on her phone while she waited. Her disease, “Slendermans nipples”, eradicated human life on earth in 289 days.  
“Yes!” she fist pumped, grinning just as she saw heard a chuckle just in front of her. She looked up to see none other than Jacksepticeye. She blushed and stood up, “H-hi. I’m Ryanne.” She held out her small hand.  
He smiled, “Sean, but you can call me Jack if ya want.” He shook her hand, giving her a quick once over…embarrassed as his eye lingered on her chest for a moment.  
It had been a while, okay?!  
“Want to get some coffee?” she shyly asked. “Well, we are at Starbucks.”  
“Oh, y-yeah.” She blushed, looking down. “Lass’ first.” He gestured to the line.  
She ordered a plan, hot black tea and Jack got a black coffee with a tiny bit of sugar in it. They each paid for their own drinks and went back to their table.  
“So how’d you like Vidcon?” Jack asked. “It was…nerve wracking. I’m not so good in person…obviously.” She kept her eyes low. “I get worried about meeting fans face to face because I can’t…really be who I am in front of the camera. Anxiety, ya know.”  
“I’m sure that side of ya’s in there. You just need some help letting it out.”  
“Athena tries…but…”  
“I’m out there all the time. I could try ta help ya…if ya want.” He added the last bit after a moment.  
“S-sure. I’d like that.” She looked up, meeting his blue eyes with her hazel-green ones.  
“Yer eyes are beautiful.” The words slipped out before he could catch them. They both blushed, then he moved the conversation forward and the two got to know each other better.  
\--()()  
“This was fun…I wouldn’t be entirely opposed to doing it again.” She awkwardly said as they were wrapping up their conversation. “Me neither, it was a good time. Let’s take some selfies to post later.” She nodded, blushing as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled, he clicked the picture once before she smiled too, not having noticed she wasn’t ready for the picture yet. They took another with both of them giving a thumbs up then took a few on her phone with him hunkering down to be more level with her.  
“I’ll be seein’ ya.” He held his arms out, noticing her shy blush as she walked into them and wrapped her arms loosely around her waist. He gave her a friendly, light squeeze, blushing himself as he intentionally pressed her chest against his.  
\--()()  
“So how’d it go!?” Athena asked as soon as her friend made it home.  
“Pretty good…he’s very friendly.” “And cute?”  
Ryanne blushed, “N-no…” “Y-yes!” Athena laughed.  
“He wants to message me later and discuss what we could do for a collab.” She entered the living room and sat on the couch.  
“Do you have any ideas?” her friend asked, sitting down next to her, turned to face her.  
“I was thinking maybe we could do a video trying to see who knows the most about Ireland or slang.”  
“You’d likely win that one. I don’t think he knows much Gaelic.”  
Ryanne smiled, “Maybe we could play a game where I basically quiz him on things I know about Irish or Ireland.”  
“Learn him a thing, girl.” Athena laughed.  
“I think I want to do something like that,” she opened her Instagram DMs to his then hesitated. “Should I message him first or…is that pushy…?”  
“Just go for it. I’m sure it doesn’t matter to him.”  
“Okay, I’ll do it.”

 

@RyanneRayne: Hey I came up with an idea for our collab, if you want to hear it.

@Jacksepticeye: Of course! Whatcha got?

@RyanneRayne: I was thinking since we’re both Irish we could do a video pertaining to that. I am fluent in Gaelic so maybe I could quiz you on some phrases and slang?

@Jacksepticeye: Sure sounds like fun. Let’s shake it up a bit, maybe everytime I got one wrong I could get some sort of punishment.

@RyanneRayne: If you’re into that xD

@Jacksepticeye: I’m not entirely opposed to a pretty lass waxing my legs 

He used her own words, she smiled and blushed.  
@RyanneRayne: :x) It’s settled, then lol

@Jacksepticeye: Yours or mine?

@RyanneRayne: how about mine? Maybe could do this video on my channel then do another for yours? 

While Jack thought about this, he prepared to post one of the selfies they had taken. He scrolled through, pausing at one. She had a small smile, a blush on her cheeks and she was looking up at him while he gave the camera a smile. He hadn’t noticed at the time she wasn’t ready for the picture. It made him grin, she looked wonderstruck. So cute. 

 

He kept the image but posted the one of them giving a thumbs up. Due to popular demand, @RyanneRayne and I met up for coffee earlier today! Had a great time, look out for a collab!  
Jack tagged her on her nose and posted the image.  
As soon as he did, she got the notification. She smiled at the pic and hearted it, commenting: It was swell meeting you, @Jacksepticeye! Can’t wait :)

Seconds after he posted it, followers came flooding into her notifications. Likes, comments and more blew her up. She posted her selfie of the two mocking models, resulting in both having resting bitchface with raised eye brows. She tagged him on his nose back and captioned it, Thanks to all our fans for getting @Jacksepticeye and I to get some coffee earlier today! I was really nervous but he’s super chill so…I lived xD I’m so excited to discuss a collab more!  
Her DM’s got a ton of notifications as fans began asking when they could expect a relationship to be official, she rolled her eyes with a smirk and went back to Jack’s messages. 

 

@Jacksepticeye: Works for me! We could play a game or something  
@RyanneRayne: Okay : )


	3. Chapter Three

\--()() A week later—  
“I’m so fookin nervous. What if-“ “I’m gonna stop you right there, agi. You’ll be fine. You have nothing to be nervous about, you’re totally prepared. You look great-“ she raised her eye brows as Ryanne was about to interrupt “-but not like you’re trying too hard. Your hair is perfect, you got a head start on that editing already.” Athena gave her friend a hug. “Everything will be fine.”  
The doorbell rang. “Oh my god he’s here.” Blood drained from Ryanne’s face.  
“I’ll let him in. You need to take a deep breath and relax! Go finish setting up, I’ll bring him to you.”  
The ginger took a deep breath and nodded, taking off to her recording room.  
Athena opened the door and smiled at the Irishman who seemed surprised it wasn’t Ryanne who had opened it. “Ryanne’s setting up. Come in!” she stepped aside and closed the door behind him.  
“I’m Athena Min, her housemate.” she held out her manicured hand.

 

“Sean Mcloughlin.” He shook it, mindful of her claws that, although nice, he found a bit offputting. Other than those, she was very pretty in his opinion.  
But Ryanne he had to admit…was absolutely beautiful. Her personality on camera was winning him over as well, he found her to still be rather cute in person as well. A bit shy, but he didn’t really mind.  
“Follow me.” Athena escorted Sean through the spotless house to Ryanne’s recording room. He saw multiple cameras and microphones set up along with a pack of wax strips and some index cards. During his scan of the room he was very surprised to see Ryanne bent over, reaching for something that had fallen behind the desk. He was met with an eye full of butt.  
Can’t complain.  
Athena put her hand on his chest and lightly pushed him out of the room and down the hall. “Don’t ever tell her you saw that. She’ll be mortified.” He laughed a little and nodded.  
“Okay take two.” Athena cleared her throat and spoke a little louder than normal. “The recording room is just down here.”  
They heard flustered movement come from inside the room that made both of them smirk to stifle laughter. To give her a bit more time, they made sure to walk a little slow, Athena entering first then she stepped aside to let Sean in.  
“H-hi.”  
“Hey.”  
Athena smiled at the awkward tension of the two staring at each other. “I’m…gonna go edit my tutorial. Have fun, kids!” she slid out the door.

 

\--()() Ten min later  
As soon as the camera was turned on, Sean (from just out of view) noticed in instant confidence increase from Ryanne.  
She flashed her winning smile to the camera, “Hello my lovley droplets! I’m Ryanne Rayne and today I’ve got a treat for you all! As most of you know, I’m native Irish and moved here when I was eighteen. Due to your enthusiastic…very enthusiastic,” she widened her eyes to stress the word ‘very’. “Well…shipping,” she giggled, “I got to make a new friend who also happens to be Irish, and he agreed to make this video with me so…” she gestured to Sean who hopped into the seat beside her, the view was from the waist up. “Top o’ the mornin’ to ya droplets!”

 

\--()()  
“Remember to look for our collab on Jack’s channel…whenever it comes out! Check out Jack’s gaming channel in the link below or on his Icon that I’ll put…” she guestured to his torso “here! And as always, our social media handles... “ she looked at Jack with a smirk, so he continued. “That’s it for this video if you liked it, PUNCH THE LIKE BUTTON IN THE FACE! LIKE A BOSS!”  
“And… high fives all around!” the two said in unison before they high fived each other and the space next to them.  
Ryanne cut the camera and smiled at Sean. “Well that was fun.”  
“Yeah and I got these sexy smooth legs!” he lifted his leg, showing her how hairless he was from the knee down on both legs. She giggled, nodding before looking closer and noticing they were a little red.  
“Does it hurt?” “A little, most of the pain is in the moment though.”  
She pursed her lips then clapped on her thighs, “I’ll be right back!” While she was gone, Sean looked around the room more, noticing the corner of the room held a few instruments, the most eye catching of them being a few guitars. A Zacky Vengence custom that was burgundy with the signature 6661, and blacked out B.C Ritch Mockingbird. His ever angry eye brows rose in surprise.  
Ryanne came back in with a bottle of aloe vera. “H-here.” She held it out to him. While he didn’t feel he needed it, he took it so as to not be rude and began to apply it, crossing his leg to do so.  
“You play?” he asked, nodding to the guitars. She blushed, “Y-yeah. I play a lot of instruments.” 

 

“That’s really cool! I play the drums.” She smiled then jumped as he spoke up suddenly. “I know! We can do a cover of something!”  
“I uh…I don’t know I’m good enough.”  
“That’s bullshit! You rock!” Athena called from the hall, where she was sticking her head out of the doorway of her own recording room.  
Ryanne’s cheeks flamed and Sean laughed, “Will you play a little for me right now?”  
Her green eyes got wide, “Oh…I uh-“ she was about to say no but looking at the hopeful, pure look in his baby blues she found herself plugging the Mockingbird in.  
She played the solo from Ride the Lightning by Metallica, a smile forming as she did so. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmDExLojRos She looked so sure of herself.  
Sean’s jaw hit the floor as he stopped putting on the aloe vera to watch her fingers fly. Before he could say anything else, she was lost in the moment and continued to play the solo from Psychological by Slipknot and the second solo from One by Metallica. 

 

Sean watched her get a confident smile as her delicate fingers shredded the guitar. When she finished, she looked up at Sean with a spark in her eyes. He stood and clapped one hand against the bottle.  
“That was fookin awesome!” She beamed at his praise. “Why don’t you post cover videos?” She shrugged as she put her guitar on the stand and turned off the amp.  
“I don’t know if I’m that good at the drums but it’d be really cool to do a cover together for my channel.”  
“Uh…sure. What do you want to play?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story so far please comment or leave a kudos! It really encourages me to keep writing!


	4. Chapter Four

\------()()  
Two weeks after posting, Ryanne’s channel had made it over 1,000,000. The video she did with Sean blew up thanks to him talking about it on his channel. The shippers were going wild and Athena had already told Ryanne of the budding fanfiction that was starting to come up. People were even starting to write about the girls being together, Athena’s channel had gained quite a few subs as well as some of Jack’s fans watched a few of Ryanne’s videos…thus coming across Athena as well.

 

The ginger and Sean kept in touch over that time, both practicing the song they were going to play as well as making their usual videos. The official ship name assigned to them was SepticRayne. Neither of them addressed the ship other than what Ryanne said in the video. During her next segment of #ItsRayningQuestions the majority of them were about her and Jack, but she didn’t pick those to answer. During her down time, she kept up to date on Jack’s videos, always smiling.   
When Athena’s channel also hit 1 million subs she threw her arms up. “Both at a million! This calls for a party!”   
“I’m not really a party person…” Ryanne shyly said from her spot on the couch in front of the X-box. “Just get a together with some friends…we can invite Sean.” Athena wiggled her eyebrows, smirking when the woman got frazzled at got herself killed in the game.  
“Okay, that’s it I’m doing it.” “No!” abandoning the controller, the redhead tried to wrestle the others phone away only for it to be held out of reach.  
“Either you do it or I will!” she laughed.  
The Irish girl’s cheeks burned, “O-okay I’ll do it after my class.” She sat back down.  
“You better!” Ryanne gathered her dance bag and headed to her S-factor class.

 

After class, Ryanne sat in her car and opened her Dms searching for @Jacksepticeye.: Hey! Athena and I’s channels reached over 1 mil and she wants to throw a party at our house at 7. Do you want to come?  
Soon she got a reply  
@Jacksepticeye: Sure sounds like fun! Can I bring a friend?  
@RyanneRayne: Yeah that’s fine : )  
She exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and started her car.

 

\------()  
Later that night, a few of their friends had arrived already. Athena was mingling while Ryanne found herself spending a lot of time trying to choose what to wear.   
In her bedroom, she sized up the outfits she was choosing from. “…that’s too much….not enough…boring…”   
At 7:20, Athena excused herself to gather her friend. She was surprised to find her pacing her room in her bra and undies, thinking about what to wear.  
“Calm down, girl. Sean will think you look hot no matter what you wear.” She gave an easy going giggle. Ryanne blushed, awkwardly scratching her arm. “Sean…I’m not trying to impress Sean!”   
“Denial!” Athena sang before looking at the outfits laid on the bed, pursing her lips before grabbing switching the tops on one of the combos. “That one.”   
Ryanne looked at the outfit: a knee length floral skirt with a black background with bits of tan and pale pink, a gray/brown crop top with a v-neck and a string across it and some pale pink sandals that matched the pink in the skirt.  
“….okay.”   
“Okay?” Athena asked with a smile, secretly happy her friend finally found a guy she was interested in. The ginger nodded. “Okay! See you soon.” 

 

\--()()  
Soon, the doorbell rang and Athena answered it. She saw the green haired Sean and his…buff Korean-ish friend.   
“Hey guys! Come on in!” she stepped aside so they could step passed, admittedly checking out the friend.  
“Athena this is Mark, Mark…Athena.”   
“Hey, nice to meet you.” Athena offered her hand, Mark kissed it with a smirk. Sean rolled his eyes. “Where’s Ryanne?”   
“She should be out soon.” Athena and Mark began chatting as Sean wandered off.   
As if on command, Ryanne stepped out from her bedroom wearing the outfit Athena suggested but with an unbuttoned mauve cardigan. Sean couldn’t help but be taken back as she turned to enter the living room. Her outfit showed a tiny bit of cleavage, her toned but not overly muscular abs and small waist, her classy skirt and sandals gave her outfit a bit of a modesty. Her bright red hair was up in a way Sean couldn’t begin to understand but he really liked, half up with fancy braids. Her makeup was a little different than usual too, a little more dramatic but not too much.  
When she noticed him looking at her, she blushed and looked down at the ground. As Sean was about to approach her, one of her friends got there first. Sean frowned as they conversed, and looked around before deciding to grab one of the Heineken’s that were sitting in ice. Mark was currently laughing at a joke Athena made, they seemed to be hitting it off so he didn’t want to third wheel. He ended up just glancing at Ryanne every once in a while he sipped his beer for an hour or so before she was free. He was on his second beer when she came over to the drink table and poured herself a shot of Jack Daniels.   
He watched as she tipped it back like a pro, then poured another. 

 

“Hey Ryanne.” He greeted, stepping next to her. She jumped at the sound of his voice and blushed, “H-hi.”  
Looking at her in that moment, nice outfit, perfect hair and a blush on her cheeks…he was at a loss for words.   
“Y-you look…” he looked her up and down with his mouth open, “…wow. You!” It was his turn to blush as she giggled, “Thank you.” Before giving him a little curtsey. They were quiet for a moment. “Want one?” she showed him the bottle in her hand.  
“Darlin’ I’m Irish. Of course I want one.” She smiled and poured him one, they took their shots in unision.   
“I’m more Irish than you! I have a video to prove it!” she giggled again.  
“I be takin’ that as a challenge.” Sean over exaggerated his accent a bit.

 

She raised her eye brows and poured two more shots. Then two more…and more…  
Half an hour later, both of them were drunkenly dancing to the music. Athena and Mark smirked at the silly display, she with a beer in one hand and her phone in the other and he with a bottle of water and his arm around her shoulders. Athena took videos of the two for future laughs.   
The song changed to a slower one and Ryanne just about knocked Sean over as she wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying a bit too much from side to side. She had taken her cardigan off after her fourth shot when the alcohol was making her feel warm, so when Sean placed his hands on her waist it was on her bare skin.   
With her eyes closed, she smiled and turned her face into his neck. “You feel good.” She stated, loving the feeling of his hands on her. “I like you a lot and that’s why I’m so shy. I’m reeeeeeally honestwhen I drink – hiccup- obviously. Sometimes I say t-too much.”   
Almost as drunk as her he smirked and rested his head on the top of hers. “I like you too, an’ yer butt is nice.”  
She giggled. “I do somuch frickin yoga.”  
“Oh Iknow. I’ve watched a‘most all of yer videos on it.” 

 

Their conversation was a bit louder than necessary due to the soft song playing in the background and the alcohol in their blood. Having noticed, Ryanne loud whispered, “Lets g-go to my room and hangout. I’m usually t-too shy…” she blinked a few times trying to get her words together “to really talk ta ya b-but I’m good ri’now.”  
Sean looked at Mark and Athena who were slow dancing in their own world and agreed. He took her down to the room he’d seen her emerge from. It was painted pastel blue, with light purple sheets on the bed. The walls had scattered band posters on them and it was mostly clean except for a messy desk.   
“Yay!” Ryanne flopped down on her back on the bed, then patted the space next to her. “Lay with me Sean! It’s sooooooft!” she raised her arms and wiggled her fingers with a big smile on her face.  
He did as she asked, they looked up at the white ceiling together. “I really like it here, I’ve met a lot of nice people. I love doing Youtube, I’m not really that big yet but I don’ reallllly care. I get-t to help people and m-make them happy.” She smiled, Sean didn’t reply but he did turn his head to look at her face. She was staring dreamily at the ceiling. At her look of pure innocence and wonder, he couldn’t help but smile a bit looking at her elegant features.  
“I’m really glad I met you, Sean. I didn’ know who you were a’ first but…you’re so nice.” To his surprise, she clumsily put her hand over his. “I-I’ve never liked a guy as much…as I like you. They like me but…’snot the same, ya know?” she turned he head to look at him, seeing his smile that made her smile as well. “what?” she giggled, meeting his baby blues.

 

Her eyes then slid to his lips, flicking back to his eyes for a moment before returning to them. “C-can I kiss ya, Sean? I-is that okay? I’m not v-very good at it causeits my firstonebut I think…I wan’ you ta be my first...”  
“Ryanne…we’re d-drunk.” “I told you I’m anhonest drun’ and this is what I wan’. Do-do you wan’ to kiss me? Is…okay?” she moved in slowly and he blushed as he met her in the middle.  
They made out sloppily for a few minutes before realized she was climbing on top of him. Her hand sat on his chest while her other hand began to wander lower, cupping his personals. He pulled away, “Ryanne, n-no we c-cant...” she smirked and tugged at the lace that covered her cleavage so it was looser, making them visible.   
“Are yousure?” she rubbed her but on his lower region only for him to softly but firmly toss her off of him. “I’m ssure. W-we can’t.” If that was her first kiss, it’d most likely be her first time. Even drunk, he wouldn’t take that from her without her right minded concent.

 

She looked at him, sadness reaching her drunk eyes. “Okay, I…I’m sorry I didn’ mean ta…” she blinked a few times. “I’m tired, Sean. Will youtuckme in? N-no funny business, scouts honor.” She saluted him with a giggle as she did so.  
Feeling a bit more sober after her sudden sexual advance, he nodded and helped her climb under her covers. He went to leave her room but she grabbed his wrist loosely, making him stop and look at her. “W-will you stay with me for a while? Jus’ till I fall ‘sleep?” she yawned.  
He sighed but gave a small grin and nodded, taking his shoes off and sliding under the covers with her. She immediately cuddled up under his arm with her head on his chest as well as her hand. Her eyes slipped closed. “I r-really like you, don’ ever let me tell you dif-different…such a nice…guy… an’…cute.” she half smiled and nuzzled him for a moment before falling asleep almost at once.  
Hours later, Mark had fallen asleep on the couch since he was Sean’s ride and everyone else was long gone. Athena peaked in Ryanne’s room and came across the sleeping, cuddling Irish. She snapped a few pictures.   
Ryanne had her head and hand on Sean’s chest, mouth slightly open as she slept. Her legs were slightly intertwined with his and his arm was around her shoulders, cheek resting on the top of her head.   
Athena smiled, glad Sean hadn’t let Ryanne do anything she might regret. She knew her roommate and the dirty way she used to talk about her favorite actors while drunk; Ian Somerhalder and Chris Hemsworth. She had been worried at first when they went to her room but Mark assured her than Sean would keep things under control.

 

“Goodnight, SepticRayne.” She whispered before slipping out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww so cute :) If you like this story so far please leave a comment or a kudos! It motivates me to keep going!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Ian Somerhalder <3 ahhh


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agi- babe in Korean (via google translate

\----()()  
The next morning, Mark and Sean left before Ryanne woke up. Athena had shown Mark the pictures but made sure Sean didn’t know. Around 1PM, Ryanne entered the kitchen shielding her eyes from the light.  
“Good morning party girl.” Athena smirked from where she sat at the table eating an apple.  
Ryanne got a large cup of water and some headache medicine. “Please tell me I didn’t do anything stupid or embarrassing last night.”  
“You and Sean both did a lot of shots and tried to have an ‘Irish off’ that included a lot of shots and riverdance.” She didn’t say anything about the cuddling so as to not mortify her.  
More. To mortify her more.  
“Oh no.” The ginger’s face crumpled in embarrassment after she took her medicine. She finished the water and refilled her glass.  
“Do you remember anything?”  
“Uh…I remember laying on my bed talking to Sean but I don’t remember what it was about. And I remember…” her eyes widened and she blushed.  
Athena smiled and came over to her, “I’ve been waiting for that look! You kissed him didn’t you!”  
Ryanne’s blush deepened, “Y-yeah. I don’t remember anything after that though. My memory just…stops midkiss.”  
“That’s sweet! It’s official, SepticRayne is my OTP. I’m on the bandwagon,” she hopped forward one step, “starting now!”  
The Irishwoman laughed a little before groaning and holding her head. 

 

\------------------()()  
That night, Sean sent her a message. 

@Jacksepticeye: Hey, are you still alive? Lol

@RyanneRyane: Yeah, I’m okay haha

@Jacksepticeye: How was your night?

Her cheeks heated up but due to the fact that they weren’t talking in person she was able to say what she meant instead of blundering around it. 

@RyanneRayne: I had a great night dancing and drinking with you. And I remember uh…my first kiss happened too.

Sitting in his recording room while taking a break from editing, Sean also blushed a little, frowning.  
@Jacksepticeye: Yeah…I’m sorry. That was not okay and I shouldn’t have your first.

@RyanneRayne: No no it’s fine! I’m just embarrassed is all, I’m always embarrassed lol 

@Jacksepticeye: What else do you remember? I cant imagine it’s much lol

@RyanneRayne: I remember bits of our ‘Irish off’ and the fact that I won. I remember talking on my bed and then…the kiss. That’s it lol I was so gone after that

Sean took a calming breath, relieved she didn’t remember trying to fumble with his belt buckle and him stopping her. He also found himself a bit sad that she didn’t recall asking him to stay and cuddling with him.  
@Jacksepticeye: If you can even call it a kiss lol we were so drunk and sloppy. I kind of feel bad that THAT was your first kiss.

She had to admit, it was far from what she had expected her first kiss to be like. Athena entered the room seeing the Irish woman hide her phone screen at once.  
“You’re talking to Sean, aren’t you?” she smirked.

“N-no.” her grey eyes grew wide as she attempted to fib.

“Whatever you say…” the purple haired woman shrugged, “But it’s your turn to do the litter box.”

Ryanne sighed and nodded, setting her phone on the arm of the couch as her friend started using the Swiffer to clean the floor. As soon as Ryanne entered the bathroom, Athena leaned the Swiffer against the wall and dashed toward the cell. She unlocked it with the passcode and the screen displayed the messages between the SepticRayne.  
With a sly look to the hall to make sure the other was nowhere in sight, she sent a reply and set the phone back down going back to the housework.  
A few minutes later, Ryanne came back and sat on the couch, unlocking her phone.  
“…Athena!” she cried in embarrassment, feeling nauseous.

__()()  
Sean unlocked his own phone to check the conversation and is jaw dropped when he read her reply.

@RyanneRayne: Maybe we could try again sometime :) 

 

His eye brows raised before a small smile quirked at his lips, he typed his reply.

 

___()()  
Ryanne was sitting on the couch with her phone on the coffee table as she waited for him to say something. She was curled into a ball of nerves.  
“I’ll be fine agi, he’s totally in to you.” 

The ginger took a shaky exhale before her phone dinged and she all but leapt at it, unlocking it as fast as possible.  
@Jacksepticeye: Maybe sometime :)

___()()  
A few days later, Ryanne was packing blacked out B.C Ritch Mockingbird into the car along with her amp and chord. She shut the trunk and pulled up twitter.  
Headed to record with @Jacksepticeye! The video is a surprise but it’ll be up later today! #newvid #collab 

 

As soon as she posted it, it started getting likes and replies. She muted her phone and got in her car, taking a deep breath to relax before pulling out of the driveway and heading to the address Sean gave her.  
When she arrived, she shouldered her guitar case and dragged her amp up the walk way before knocking.  
Shortly after, Sean opened the door with a smile. “Hey!” he offered a hug that she accepted then took the handle of the amp from her. “I’ve got this. We’re going upstairs, first door on the right.”  
“Do you want me to help you with that?” she asked, stepping in and half turning back to him. “Nah, I’ve got it.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah.” He extended the handle and wheeled it in after her. 

Ryanne followed his directions and entered a fairly large room with a tan carpet and white walls. A fancy drum set attached to a laptop, things Ryanne didn’t really understand and headphones were the only things in the empty room.  
She bit her lip nervously then realized what she was doing and checked her makeup using her phone, relieved she hadn’t messed it up. This was going to be the first time she was featured on Jack’s channel, and most likely millions of people were going to watch this so she wanted to make a good first impression. Ryanne took a calming breath and bounced on the balls of her feet for a moment, wringing her hands nervously before checking appearance again.  
Her ruby hair was had braids up one side then the rest of it was a wavy, careless punk style. She wore a black System of a Down shirt that she had tucked in to grey and black, cutoff checkered shorts with sheer black tights underneath. A brown military jacket with the sleeves rolled up to ¾ sleeves, and she wore black 3inch platform Creepers. Her make up was a simple winged liner, nude shadow, mascara and deep red lipstick.  
The woman didn’t notice the sounds of Jack bringing her amp upstairs stop and him enter as she was still nervously checking her hair. 

 

“Relax, ye look great!”  
She jumped and blushed, dropping her phone on the floor and looking at him with wide eyes. “I…uh…um…”

He shook his head with a smile and positioned her amp, then plugged it in. Still flustered, she unzipped the pocket on her guitar case and pulled out her chord, setting up her guitar.  
“So uh…I was thinking maybe we could do this once together with me playing lead then maybe in the side in a smaller screen me playing rhythm?”  
“Sure, we can do that.” Sean agreed, fiddling with his drum set equipment, unplugging the headphones and plugging in his own rather large speakers.  
Jack had just turned on the camera when she arrived so it had been recording this whole time, he planned on editing it later that night. Jack did his intro. “Top of the morning to you laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and this…” he gestured to her, she smiled and waved, awkwardly bobbing side to side while he kept talking. “Is my friend RyanneRyane. You can check her out in the link in the description! We did a little collab on her channel, so this is…obviously the one for mine. We are going to do a cover of Chop Suey by System of a Down!”

Jack got settled behind his drums and Ryanne started the intro. As she played, Jack made exaggerated impressed faces to the camera, going back to her and it a few times before laughing a little at his own stupidity and started the drum part.  
Ryanne was instantly more confident as she played, smiling and head banging a little, making her fluffy hair fluffier. She rocked back and fourth at the slower part, smiling at Jack just before it got faster again.

 

\--()()  
After they finished, Sean made some snacks while she stood alone in the room with his headphones on listening to their recording and playing the rhythm guitar part while the camera recorded.  
Downstairs in the kitchen, he couldn’t help but smile as he listened to her play, finish then start fiddling with her guitar. She played the beginning of Uprising by Muse, some of Down with the Sickness by Disturbed then the solo from The Animal also by Disturbed as Jack headed up the stairs to get her.  
“I’ve got snacks!” 

Ryanne smiled as he entered the room with a container of strawberries, a bowl for the tops, a bag of chips and a container of tip, along with two water bottles stashed under his arm. “I didn’t know what you like so…” she rolled her eyes and smiled, putting her guitar in the corner and shutting off her amp.  
Sean sat crisscross on the floor, she did the same across from him as he set the snacks down.  
Ryanne smiled and took a strawberry. “You play really well, how long have you been?” Sean asked, wrinkling is eye brows as he realized it didn’t come out right but choosing to ignore it.  
“I’ve been playing guitar since I was ten, I used to take lessons.” She cast her eyes down as she bit the strawberry. He opened the chips and dip, “That’s cool. I hate to be ‘that guy’ but….” He gave a dramatic hair flip, “I used to be in a band.” He winked, making both of them breakout in laughter and pink tinge her cheeks. “No, but really. When I was in high school I was in a band called Raised to the Ground.” He shoved a dip covered chip in his mouth.  
“Cool.” She tossed the leafy part of her strawberry in the bowl and grabbed another. 

“…y-yeah…” Sean blushed a little and looked down to get another chip.  
Come on Ryanne…say something! She gulped and pulled her lips into a smile. “So…want to play twenty questions?”  
“Sure.” He smiled, a small piece of chip stuck to his lip. “You got a…”she pointed to her own lip where the shard was. “Oh.” He flicked his tongue out at it and got it. “Thanks.” He chuckled, “Ladies first.”  
“Okay uh…” she took opened her water bottle and took a sip. “If you could make your eyes any color, what color would you pick?”  
“What? My baby blues aren’t pretty enough?” he pouted and blinked at her innocently. She blushed and looked down, fingers toying with the leafy part of her last strawberry.  
Sean laughed, “I’m jus’ kiddin. I’d pick bright green to match my hair.” He ran his fingers through his hair, making her heart speed up. “Are you a natural redhead?”  
She rolled her eyes, “I get this one all the time, YES!” they smiled as she tossed the leaf into the bowl. 

 

\--()() 19 questions later—()()

“…would you want to maybe uh…do another collab sometime? Maybe some kind of challenge with Athena and Mark?” she fiddled with her fingers.  
“Yeah, I’d be down for that.”  
“Cool.” She smiled and cast her eyes down, shyly.  
“My last question…hmm…” Sean pretended to think hard. “Not gonna end on a strong note but are you ticklish?”  
She leaned back, eyes wide. “…n-no.’  
He smirked, “Okay, yeah…I’ll remember that…”  
Ryanne couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed he didn’t ask her something else, but then her self doubt and loathing started to rear up, so she pushed it back down for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you like this!


	6. Chapter Six

That night, Ryanne lay in bed with her cat, Aisling. Her steel colored orbs stared blankly at the ceiling as she got lost in her own head.

Why didn’t Sean ask me out? 20 questions would have been the PERFECT time! I wish I was clever enough to have planned that out on purpose. But of course not. I’m too fucking dumb for that.  
Why would I assume he would? Well…it wasn’t really an assumption I was just hoping. Why would we want me though? I’m awkward and shy…his total opposite. We wouldn’t have anything to talk about...even if he tried I’d most likely just fuck it up or say something stupid like I always do and then he’d realize what a boring person I am. I ruin everything. But why would I dare hope he’d ask me out? He could have anyone, why the fuck would he pick me? What makes me so special? Fucking nothing. Why would I think I had a chance?  
Halfway through her thought process she’d started to cry, waking her cat from her sleep long enough to give a cute little chirp and, rub against her face then curl into a ball against her chest. Ryanne pet the cat with one hand, sniffled and wiped her eyes with her blanket.  
“You’re right Aisling…I’m just over thinking and letting my brain get the best of me.” She leaned down and kissed the cat’s head, trying to push her hurt feelings away as she took a deep breath. “What was that thing Sean always talks about in his videos?” she paused as she tried to remember. “Positive mental attitude.” She wiped her eyes again. “I’ll try. But I could use some h-help.” She grabbed her plugged in phone from under her pillow and watched some of Markiplier’s videos to cheer up, not wanting to look at Jack again so soon and risk restarting her loop of self-loathing.

 

\--()()  
The next morning, Ryanne sat at the island in the kitchen with her glasses on, coffee in hand and Aisling in her lap as she scrolled through her social media.  
Sean posted their collab a few hours after she went home and it already had a million views. Deciding against watching it, for now, she scrolled through the comments, trying to ignore her surfacing memories of last night.  
Look out #Septiplier here comes #SepticRayne!

Friend’s maybe but never SepticRayne! SEPTIPLIER AWAYYYYYY!!!!

Omg her outfit 12/10!

I didn’t know she could play! That’s so cool! #Nailed it

Like this comment if ur going to her channel to watch their collab there too!

She’s so fricken pretty ahhh!!!  
Ryanne liked a few of the comments about their playing then posted her own: 

@RyanneRayne: This was so much fun! 

She wanted to write something about how she liked hanging out after but she didn’t want to think about it because that’d circle her back to last night’s thought process. She watched another of Mark’s videos while she pet the cat and finished her coffee before returning to her room to do her second Yoga session of the day.  
After yoga, she got around for the day and did her normal routine: showering, getting dressed, makeup, hair tutorial, then lunch while editing her tutorial. Just as she posted her new video she got a notification that Sean sent her a message. She pursed her lips at the notification, then slid it away and took care of her dishes.

 

“Hey, can I swatch on you?” Athena asked, entering the kitchen. “Yeah, sure.” The two went in Athena’s room under the good lighting where Athena babbled about this new eye shadow palette as she swiped it onto Ryanne’s pasty arm. They took the picture of their arms with swatches on them side by side then the beauty guru gave her friend a makeup wipe to remove it.  
“You okay? You seem…off.”  
“Y-yeah I just…” she shook her head and kept wiping at the eye shadow. “After Sean and I recorded that cover we sat on the floor, had snacks and played twenty questions. I…I was kind of hoping for his last question he’d…maybe…ask me out but he didn’t. I was up last night…overthinking nothing but…”  
“But you don’t feel ready to face him yet.”  
“Exactly.” she tossed the wipe in the trash.  
“Honey, he may have not asked you out when you expected but that doesn’t mean he won’t! You are a total prize! Maybe is secretly as shy as you or…maybe he just didn’t think of it. Guys are dumb sometimes.” Athena tossed her own used makeup wipe away.  
Ryanne took a deep breath. “Y-yeah I know. Everything I thought last night is still in my head…I don’t want to risk re-opening that can of worms so I’m doing anything to avoid him.”  
“So what are you going to do today? I was going to ask if you wanted to re-dye my purple later.” She ran her hands through her faded hair.  
“I think I’m going to go do an extra long S-factor class to get my confidence back up then after I get back, yeah sure.” She smiled.

 

“Okay awesome.” The Korean woman lightly touched her friend’s arm. “If you ever need to vent or anything…” “I know.” The Irishwoman nodded and gave her friend a hug before getting her bag and heading to class.  
When both items were finished, the girls sat in the living room looking for something to watch on Netflix.  
“So…” Athena began as Ryanne scrolled. “Mark asked me if we’d like to do a challenge video with Tyler and Ethan tomorrow. I meant to ask you earlier but…”  
Aisling jumped up on the back of the couch and sprawled out.  
“What kind of challenge?”  
“He actually said whatever we wanted to do. I was thinking maybe the Whisper challenge?”  
“Sure sound’s like fun. What time?”  
Athena pulled out her phone and checked her messages. “Noon? He say’s there will be food.”  
Ryanne selected a movie then pet Aisling while it loaded. “Then yeah sure. Let’s do it.”  
“Awesome!” Athena texted Mark that they’d be there.

 

___()()  
Later that night, Sean checked his phone to see if Ryanne had replied to him but his message remained unread.  
“Did I do something wrong?” he quietly asked himself. “ah, she’s probably just busy.” He shook it off, checking her channel and seeing her usual hair tutorial vid up, then he went to Athena’s channel and watched the girls mess around like kids and have fun as Ryanne re-dyed Athena’s hair. Shrugging it off, he went to his recording room and started his own video.

_()()  
Ryanne and Athena had their normal videos finished and up a bit early and soon arrived at Mark’s house.  
“It’s…bigger than I expected.” Ryanne’s eyes grew at the sight. “That’s what she said.” Athena giggled, lightly slapping her friend’s arm at the playful glare she received. “I had too! I had too!” she defended, opening her car door.  
Soon, they knocked on the door and a tall, muscular guy with curly brown hair opened it. “You must be Athena,” he shook her hand and turned to the other woman, “And Ryanne.” He shook her hand and gave them both a smile. “I’m Tyler. Come on in.” he stepped aside and held the door open for them.

 

The women tried not to look too in awe of the house. For someone who lives alone with a dog, Mark had plenty of room. The place was a little bare but comfortable with nice furniture.  
Tyler led them down stairs to the basement/game room. It was large and mostly open with shelves of games, a couch, a large TV and a few shelves with decretive lights under them.  
“Sweet!” Athena grinned, looking around. Her words catching the attention of Mark and a slightly scrawny looking boy with blue hair. Mark smiled, “Isn’t it? Still could use some more livening up but it works.” She smiled at him and grabbed Ryanne’s hand to get her past Tyler and over to the others. 

 

“Athena, Ryanne, this is Ethan from CrankGameplays, Ethan this is Athena and Ryanne.” He gestured to each girl as he introduced them.  
“H-hi. Nice to meet you.” He stuttered out, shaking their hands but his eyes lingered on Ryanne. She gave him her standard greeting smile that made him smile.  
Mark raised his eye brows at the exchange for a moment before clapping his hands and turning, knocking Ethan from his trance.  
“We’re gonna set up real quick right here, in front of the TV. Tyler?” Tyler came over and helped Mark move the couch as Ethan grabbed a couple foldable chairs and set them in place. Ryanne moved to help him and Athena stared at Mark lifting the couch, a smirk on her painted lips.  
“T-thanks.” Ethan shyly said as he saw Ryanne grab a couple of chairs. “No problem.”  
“So what order are we going to go in?” Athena asked as she got her music ready.  
“Ladies first.” Mark proclaimed, getting the girls to sit in the front two chairs. 

 

___()()  
After they finished recording, they all sat in the impressive kitchen eating pineapple pizza and raspberries. “And Tyler with his ‘Don’t eat the children, they’re still raw! W-what?!” Athena exclaimed, making the group laugh.  
“Better than ‘Pickle dicklers last snow in the Baltic sea!” Mark countered, Athena pouted for a moment before breaking into fresh laughter as Ethan collapsed on the floor still laughing.  
Those four kept chatting while Ryanne stayed quiet most of the time, still laughing and listening.  
Shortly after, Athena started taking silly pictures of everyone including a selfie of her and Ryanne with Mark photobombing wearing the ASS glasses, a group photo of everyone with her on Mark’s back and Ethan (after come convincing) on Ryanne’s back with Tyler holding Chica that she got Mark’s editor Kathryn to take, silly selfies of her and Mark along with photos she took randomly of everyone. Ryanne took a selfie with Ethan and Tyler after being encouraged by Athena, catching Ethan with pink cheeks since the three had to squeeze together to fit in, Mark came up from the bottom by Tyler’s chest and got himself in the picture from the eyes up.  
With the OK from Mark, she posted the selfie of with his photobomb and the group photo telling her fans that they just did a group collab and to look for it soon on Mark’s channel. Ryanne posted the one of her and the boys with a similar caption. 

 

After snack time, the girls headed home and Athena began editing the behind the scenes vlog she did to be posted after Mark’s video.  
Ryanne was browsing Instagram, laying on her bed when her phone gave her another notification that she had received another message from @Jackseptieye  
She bit her lip and considered checking it before glancing at the time and deciding to distract herself with a Yoga session first to calm her nerves. 

___()()  
Earlier –  
Sean finished editing his video and while he waited for it to post scrolled through social media. He came across Athena’s selfie with Ryanne and Mark and couldn’t help but smile. He scrolled through the rest of the pictures she posted with that one: One with her and Mark, Ryanne and Tyler laughing, Ethan making faces behind Tyler, Mark and Ryanne petting Chica.  
He liked the photos then pulled up his messages, seeing that Ryanne hadn’t opened his text yet. After frowning for a moment, he shrugged “She was busy.” He checked her Instagram and her latest picture was one of her smiling between Ethan and Tyler who had to almost squish their faces against hers to get in, Mark butted in near the bottom. Sean scrolled down to read the comments:

My favorite channels are collabing! But where’s @Jacksepticeye???

It was only a matter of time!

You’re on step three: Meeting his friends. Come on, @RyanneRayne…when’s the wedding? #SepticRayne

Arrr captian! I be seein’ new ships! #TythanRayne #CrankRayne #Tyanne

Lookout @Jacksepticeye! It’s Ethan ‘Mr. Steal your girl’ Nestor! 

Ethan is crushing so hard! Look how pink he is! #blushingblueberry

Sean scrolled back up and looked at the photo, sure enough Ethan had a blush that reached his ears and he put more distance between himself and Ryanne than Tyler did. Aww…little Ethan had a crush! He liked the bottom two comments and scrolled through the next few photos: One of Mark and Athena laughing, a selfie with Chica and pic of Chica rolled over for belly rubs with Ryanne’s hand on her.  
He liked the photos and commented: Looks like fun!  
Then he sent her another message before checking the rest of his social media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to make Ryanne relateable she is to me at least. One of my pet peeves in stories is when they fall in 'love' too fast so I'm making this a slow burn to make it a bit more realistic :) 
> 
> Awww Ethan has a crush on Ryanne! So cute!
> 
> Comments and kudos really make me want to update so if you want more, you know what to do! Thanks for reading! :D


	7. Chapter Seven

After putting her Yoga mat away, Ryanne sat on her bed and opened Sean’s messages.

-@Jacksepticeye: Hey, I had a lot of fun today! Would you want to do another collab sometime?  
-@Jacksepticeye: Ethan sure seemed to like meeting you! Lol

Ryanne checked the comments on her Insta and smirked at how bashful Ethan looked in the selfie she took.  
-@RyanneRayne: Yeah that’d be cool! Athena told me to get them together in a selfie…I think she knew it’d turn out like that lol He’s a cutie  
Ethan reminded Ryanne of her favorite cousin back in Ireland, Dillon – shy and nervous but a total extrovert when around friends.

Sean knit his eye brows together when he read the word cutie. Did that mean cute as in she thought he was attractive? Or cute like a little kid?  
Wait…why was he concerned? She could like Ethan if she wanted.

-@Jacksepticeye: Ethan’s a goof lol  
-@RyanneRayne: I love Chica so much  
-@Jacksepticeye: We all do. She’s the goodest of the girls!

They chatted for an hour or so before Sean went to record more so Ryanne watched the video taken earlier that day that Mark posted.  
Ryanne read the comments after watching it, most were about how pretty Athena was and how Mark kept looking at her, how bashful Ethan was toward Ryanne, how badly they failed and a few were joking about how Ryanne was cheating on Jack because he wasn’t in the video. She liked a few and replied to others before liking the video.  
Shortly after she got a notification that @AthenaAllure uploaded a video, it was the vlog she made today. She watched that one too and commented.

Her social media blew up as Mark’s video got thousands of views per minute. Out of curiosity, she checked her question tag #ItsRayningQuestions and saw a ton of new questions were being asked. She decided to do an impromptu answering your questions video so she got set up and began.  
A fair amount of the questions were about Sean and some were about new ships involving her and Mark or Ethan. No one seemed too into Tyanne even though it sounded the coolest in her opinion.  
When she finished the video, she ate a parfait as she edited it and scheduled it to publish in an hour. Aisling jumped up into her lap and began standing on her hind legs to boop Ryanne’s face. With a smile, she pulled out her phone and took a few selfies of it, as well as a short video. She posted them to her Instagram and Twitter with the caption, When babe is finally done editing and you need attention.  
“Aww!” Ryanne nuzzled the cat back and kissed her head. “hi pretty girl!” she smiled, petting her.

“Hey Ryanne!” Athena called from the hall before entering the open door of her friend’s. “I’m going to Sephora to do a Haul video…want to come with me?”  
“Sure!” Ryanne placed the Siamese on her bed. “Want to do my make up first?” The Irish woman was confident in her simple everyday make up but wasn’t too sure about doing anything out of the ordinary so for the rare special occasion she’d ask her MUA roommate to help her.  
But if you asked Athena, she’d tell you Ryanne was better at makeup than she realized. Her issue was that she was too critical of herself.  
“Yeah sounds like fun. We can make that a mini video too, I’ll just make it a speed lapse.”  
When they finished, Ryanne took some selfies showing her look and posting them, tagging Athena in her work.

\---()()  
When they returned from Sephora and the camera wasn’t rolling anymore, Athena thanked her friend for being in her video and left to her room to edit as Ryanne went to the kitchen to start dinner.  
While waiting for the chicken to cook, she checked her social media. The most notable thing she found was on twitter. Someone had taken her selfie with Aisling and the short video she took and edited Jack’s face on top of the cats’ with the tag #SepticRayne. Ryanne couldn’t help but smile and giggle as she watched the video of Jack-cat standing up to brush against her face. She liked the photo but didn’t leave a comment, noticing that Jack had already liked it. Ryanne couldn’t help but roll her eyes a little, she was more than likely the silly, attention needing type than he was.  
Okay well, she didn’t really KNOW how she was in a relationship since she’d never been IN one but…she was fairly certain. Based on the dreams she had about cuddling Ian Somerhalder and going to the fair with him, at least…kissing on the top of the Ferris Wheel at sunset…  
Ryanne shook her head to clear it as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. She saved the edited photo then went back to cooking.

__()()  
The next morning, Ryanne was woken up by Athena giving an excited scream. She jolted awake and fell off her bed, falling face first on to the floor, tangled in her comforter. Rapid footsteps approached her room before the door swung open and a bed headed Athena skipped in, holding her phone to her chest.  
“Mark just asked me if I wanted to go see a movie with him and the guys! I know it’s not a date but who knows what it could turn into!”

Ryanne flipped hair in an unsuccessful attempt to get her hair out of her face as she looked up at her friend with tired eyes. “Sounds like fun Athena, when are you going?”  
“He says they want to try a new restaurant for lunch so he said they’ll be here at one to pick me up ‘cause it’s kind of a long drive.”  
Ryanne began wiggling like a worm to try and free herself from the tight cocoon. “What time is it now?” she asked.  
“Uh…” Athena checked the time, then bent down to help untangle her friend. “9:04.”  
“I’m assuming you’ll want me to help you get ready?” the red head stood up and tossed the comforter across her bed, Athena helped her make it as they kept talking.  
“I was hoping you would. Something cute and pretty but not too much so he dosen’t think I think it’s a date.”

Ryanne smirked, “But you do!”  
The purple haired woman shrugged, “Yeah kind of…or maybe he wants to see how I do with his friends when it’s just us.”  
“Could be. With the fan base he has, he’s got to be really sure about this sort of thing.”  
“Yeah, I understand.” Athena was serious for a moment before beaming and pulling up Google on her phone. “So…help me pick a hair style!?”

Soon, Ryanne was finishing up her friend’s hair. It was wavy and half up with small braid that was pulled back with one of the redheads hair bow clips. They recorded it to edit and post later but didn’t say why Ryanne was doing her hair.  
After several runway walks in different outfits, they selected the perfect one. High wasted jean shorts, a lilac V neck tee shirt she tucked into the shorts in the front, grey knee high socks, some tan ankle boots, a few bangles, and simple earrings. The bow and socks were loaned to her by Ryanne, and she picked out the outfit trying to mix her own style with Athena’s resulting in an outfit they both loved. She did what she considered to be simple makeup, a cat eye, mascara and a pinky-nude lip.

“What do you think?” Athena turned in a circle and posed with her hand on her waist. “Cute, a little sexy but casual and relaxed?”  
Ryanne nodded, “You look perfect! Not too much, not too little. And totally not like you think it’s a date.” She added the last bit as her friend opened her mouth to ask, resulting in a smile.  
“Thank you so much for all your help Ry, you’re sure you’re okay with not coming?” she hugged her friend.  
“I’ll be fine, really! I was thinking about going to an S- factor class today anyway so I’ll be occupied. No worries.” The Irish woman smiled back.  
“Okay…if you’re sure.” The tan woman checked her phone and smiled, “They’re here! I’ll text you when I’m on my way home!” she practically flew to the door, pausing to calm herself before opening it and stepping out.  
Ryanne peaked through the curtains and watched Mark’s car pull away, a frown falling on her lips. She was happy for Athena of course but…she couldn’t help but feel left out. After putting her headphones in, she did housework and cleaned the litter box as she sang along to Nothing Else Matters. 

When she finished, she did some yoga then got herself around for the day deciding to post her video of doing Athena’s hair as her video of the day so she edited it and posted.  
Running out of things to do, she wrung her hands and looked down at her galaxy themed athletic leggings and black sports bra and decided to head to the gym. She went to the gymnastics section and smiled as she felt the familiar crash pads under her bare feet.


	8. Chapter Eight

“Haven’t done this in years…let’s see if I’ve still got it.” Her smirk grew confident as she took off running and stated doing moves that would make a cheerleader jealous. Handsprings, cartwheels, flips, spins…those S- factor classes really helped her tone up from the last time she attempted any of this.

When she needed a break, she stepped away from the mat and took a deep breath before taking a long drink from her water bottle.  
“Oh my god it’s you!’ she choked on her water, coughing a little as two teenage girls came running over to her. 

“You’re Ryanne Rayne! I can’t believe we ran into you here!” The blonde spoke with a big smile and wide blue eyes, “We were kind of watching you…you’re incredible!” the brunette admitted with a shy smile.  
“Uh…thank you! Years of hard work.” Ryanne gave a small laugh that held a hint of discomfort the girls didn’t catch.  
“I’ll say! Wow!” the blonde pointed at Ryanne’s muscular torso. “Shelby!” the brunette slapped her hand down. “We have been subscribers of yours for a few months and we really admire you.” “Yeah you’re frickin goals in every way! You’ve got the skills, the looks, the bod…the boy…” Shelby winked at Ryanne who’s grey eyes widened. 

“I’m flattered but Sean and I aren’t together.” She waved it off.  
“Not YET!” the teens said in unison. “Oh uh, I’m Shelby and this is Bridget.” The blonde introduced them. We were wondering if we could get a couple of pictures with you.” The brunette asked.  
“Oh sure. Of course!” Ryanne managed her normal video smile as she agreed. The girls excitedly ran to the locker room and returned with their cell phones. They took some selfies with Ryanne then had someone who worked there take some full body pictures.  
“Thank you so much!” The girls hugged her then scampered off. “It was nice meeting you both!” Ryanne called awkwardly.

“It seems you’ve made friends.” She jumped and turned to see a male instructor giving her elevator eyes. “You were pretty good out there.” She looked up at his light brown eyes and took a wary step back. “Yeah I guess I did. And…thank you.”  
“ I’m Viktor. Never seen you here before, where do you usually work out?”  
“J-just my house. I do a lot of yoga.” She left out the S- factor classes and her name because this guy made her uneasy. The way he was looking at her….ew.  
He shamelessly leaned around to glance at her bubble butt. “Yeah, I can tell.”  
“Uhh…” she took a step back. “Okay well I’m gonna…go…” she gave a nervous smile, gathered her things and swiftly left, ignoring his attempts to regain her attention.  
As soon as she got in her car she left at once, not wanting to risk him following her out. 

___()()  
When she got home, she immediately took a long shower to relax and rinse all the sweat away. She pulled her hair into a rather large top knot, then put on some black shorts and a pastel pink tank top with a lace up V-neck she tucked into them. Ryanne had some leftovers from last nights dinner, brushed her teeth then sat on her computer, pulling up youtube.  
The ginger watched a few of Jack’s more recent videos before a video in her suggestion bar caught her eye.

-RyanneRaynne KILLING IT at gymnastics!!!-

She clicked on the video and watched herself flip and fly up and down across the floor, a small smile crossing her lips. The voices of Shelby and Bridget could be heard excitedly whispering in the background. The video ended by showing the pictures the girls had taken with her in a slide show. Then words came up across the screen.

-She was SO SWEET and humble. I swear, she has no idea how amazing she is! -  
\- Still waiting on #SepticRayne -

Ryanne’s smile grew wide as a sense of pride and accomplishment flooded her. She liked the video, all thoughts of the creepy Viktor guy temporarily banished from her mind.  
With nothing else to do for a while, she quickly put her hair up in a French braid and put on a little makeup before setting up her camera in view of her keyboard stand, retrieving the actual instrument and it’s accessories from the closet and setting them up.

In her mind, she could still hear the song she was singing earlier while cleaning. She started recording, opening with her big smile. “Hello my lovely droplets! I’m Ryanne Raynne and today I’m going to play you a song I am often guilty of singing in the shower!” she giggled, “this is Nothing Else Matters by Metallica and I use VKGoeswild’s sheet music.” She gestured to the many papers on the stand. (she later edited in a close up of her face as she said ‘notice me Senpai’)“So…here I go…I hope you like it!” she smiled again with a nervous blush on her cheeks as she turned to face the keys and took a deep breath, placing her fingers.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Six5zn4oXGE  
When she finished she exhaled and turned to the camera again. “That’s it for now. Let me know if you enjoyed it, leave a like or share the video if you did! I also play the guitar, if you’re interested in seeing that, check out the collab Jacksepticeye and I did, I’ll link it here.” She pointed up at where the i button would be, planning to attach the video to this one. “My social media handles are going to be in the description, and thank you so much for watching! Bye!” she blew her signature two handed kiss to the camera then stopped recording.

With a content sigh, she went at once to her laptop and started the editing process. An hour later the video was scheduled to post in thirty minuets and she was back to comfortably laying on her bed checking social media.   
Still feeling confident from watching the girls’ video, she took a selfie and posted it with a mirror selfie she took at the gym and captioned it: -Went to do some gymnastics today for the first time in a few years. I got recognized by some fans for the first time while I was there! It’s so crazy to think how far my channel has come and it’s all thanks to you guys! I’d be nowhere without you all and not a day goes by that I’m not grateful! I’m shy and kind of awkward but if you see me in public, feel free to come say hi! Shout out to Shelby and Bridget for being the first! –

Her follower count had grown extensively, as well as her mentions. People were tagging her in edits they’d made of her and Sean, some of her and Athena and even Ethan. She found the tag notification from both the girls’ Instagram’s, they both posted the selfies and video, Ryanne liked the posts. Her Instagram now had 1.4 mil, Twitter had 1,100,671.  
She read some comments on her newer videos, replied to some and pinned a few, then checked her Sub count on youtube: 1,301,078.  
A smile spread across her face and sat there in awe of how welcoming her new friend’s fans had been toward her and Athena. Admittedly, she knew that was partly due to the fact that they were decently attractive women and the shippers were hard at work making fanart and writing….fanfictions…

Curosity peaked, Ryanne pulled up google and searched – SepticRaynne fanfiction – As soon as she hit search there were a ton of results. She clicked one result that took her to a whole website pages and pages of fanfictions. She was a little uncomfortable seeing her name in the character tags but she clicked one and started reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh no...Ryanne is reading her own Fanfiction xD What could she possibly come across?! -acts like I've never read fanfics before-
> 
> I've written a couple of chapters ahead and I'm leaning toward a little bit of a love triangle, though it may just be more of a passing thing. I'm determined to make this a nice slow burn because thats the whole point of the story! Once they get together (you already know they will) there won't be a whole lot of chapters after that so...I'm gonna milk this a bit. I already have an idea of who I want to be in the love triangle but if I get enough comments requesting someone, I'll do that instead. Your options are: PJ Liguori (KickthePJ) Dan Howell (used to be Danisnotonfire) or Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) 
> 
> Im at the point where I need to pick one very soon so, comment who you'd like to make Sean a bit jealous or I'll just go with the one I was thinking about!
> 
> IF you like this story please feel free to leave a Kudos and bookmark it so you can find it again! Thanks for reading! :D


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chori - Irish term of endearment meaning "heart" (Google)

Hours later, she was blushing as red has her hair as she read a smutty part involving her and Sean. Her eyes were glued to the words, eyes wide.  
Out of nowhere, her phone buzzed and told her she had a new message from him. “…oh…” she awkwardly tore her eyes from the fanfiction and opened the message.

-@Jacksepticeye: Hey, whatcha doing today?

-@RyanneRaynne: Nothing really, the house is clean, my videos are done, I did my yoga and Athena is out with Mark and the guys.”

-@Jacksepticeye: They didn’t invite cha?

-@RyanneRaynne: Nope. I don’t mind though, I think Mark is trying to see how Athena fits in when I’m not there. I think he likes her.  
Her mind wandered back to the chapter she was just reading and she felt awkward talking to Sean now. 

-@Jacksepticeye: You’re pretty clever 

-@RyanneRaynne: Nah, it’s pretty obvious. She thinks so too

-@Jacksepticeye: I still feel like it kinda sucks that they left you by yourself for the day.  
Ryanne bit her lip and shrugged, -@RyanneRaynne: Maybe a little. I did get recognized today at least, so that was cool but nerve-wracking

-@Jacksepticeye: I saw the video those girls posted, you were incredible! 

-@RyanneRaynne: Thanks :)  
She blushed.  
-@Jacksepticeye: Do you want to go for a walk or something? Mark didn’t invite me on his maybe date either lol  
Ryanne jumped off the bed and began tearing through her closet for a decent outfit as she hastily replied. 

-@RyanneRaynne: Sure, that sounds nice :)

She pulled out pieces of an outfit and tried to match them by spreading the clothes across her bed. “Not a date…just going for a friendly walk. What says ‘I know this isn’t a date but I still kind of secretly want to look nice for you?’ “ she paused and shook her head, “I sound like Athena!” she laughed before continuing to look.

She decided on a slightly oversize V neck t-shirt that was pastel blue on top, had thin black on white stripes in the middle and was white on the bottom paired with black shorts, pastel blue converse high-tops with a few silver bracelets. She tucked the shirt in the front and re-did her hair- putting it into a braided bun with a few loose strands around her face, then did her normal makeup – winged liner, nude shadow and a dusty rose lip.  
Ryanne’s phone buzzed as she got another message from Sean. 

-@Jacksepticeye: Meet you at Starbucks again? 4?  
She agreed, grabbed her purse and headed out on foot. She lived pretty close to the coffee shop, maybe a twenty minuet walk. It was a pretty good midway point between her house and Sean’s.  
Against her better judgement, she re-opened the fanfiction page and kept reading as she walked. She finished the smut scene and now they were cuddling and talking.  
A smile grew on her face as she read her ideal situation…of course she’d wait a while longer before doing the deed. They aren’t even together!

Having gotten lost in the story, she had to shake her head to remind herself that it was just a story and it wasn’t true. Ryanne sighed and closed the page, turning her eyes forward as she kept walking.  
Soon, the Starbucks was in sight. She could see a green haired man walking toward the building too.  
“Hey Ginger, nice legs!” she gasped and lowered her chin, ignoring the cat caller. “Aww babe don’t ignore me! I just wanted get a closer look at that ass!” the man was now walking on the other side of the street, continuing to try to get her attention.  
By the time she got close enough to Sean her eyes were teary and she was hugging herself, looking at the sidewalk. 

Sean frowned and glared at the man, putting his arm around her shoulders and guiding her to the door first. They sat down and she immediately put her face in her hands, breathing heavily.  
After watching the man walk away, he turned to her. “He’s gone.”  
Ryanne released a long, shaky breath. “I hate guys like that.”  
“Everybody does. Fookin’ creeps.” 

She sighed and placed one of her hands on the table, resting her forehead in the other hand. “I’ll be fine…I just need a minuet…”  
To her surprise, Sean placed a comforting hand on hers.  
“Take all the time you need, I’ll get your drink.” He gave her a reassuring squeeze then went to the counter.

She fought the tears and tried to calm herself as Sean bought the drinks. Moments later he sat back down across and placed her hot black tea in front of her.  
Ryanne held her cup in one hand, trying to find comfort in the warmth, placing her clenched fist on the table. She gnawed on her lip, eyes focused on the steam coming from her drink. Sean frowned and covered her fist with his much larger hand, he softly stroked her thumb with his own.  
At his touch, she felt her anxiety quickly melt away. Her cheeks burned but she sat still in an attempt to not appear affected by the contact.

“Are you feeling alright, a chroí? You’re burning up.” He let go of her now relaxed fist to put the back of his hand against her cheek. This only intensified the warmth.  
“I uh…yeah I’m okay…”  
“You’re sure? I can walk ye home if yer not feelin’ up to this.” Sean tried the other cheek, then her forehead that he was a little surprised to find not warm.  
“Y-yeah I’m sure. Thank you.” She moved to take a sip of her tea, prompting him to retract.  
“Alright. Well, part of the reason I invited you out today was to tell you something I think you’ll be happy with.”  
Ryanne looked up at him in interest. 

“You know the React channel?”  
She nodded.  
“They asked me if I knew of any up and coming but decently well known youtubers they might be able to get on the channel and I told them about you.”  
Her eye brows rose, still listening as he went on.  
“Then of course, they found out about our uh…ship and they’d like us to do a couple of episodes together. Like…in the same shot. They think it’ll get a lot of views and we’re ‘guaranteed to make the thumbnail’ ” he quoted the email.

“Like Zach and Keith!”  
Sean chuckled little, “Yes, like Zach and Keith. I told them I wanted to talk to you about it first before they extended the invitation. I uh…know you don’t really like being in front of a lot of people…a lot of people work there and you’ll be reacting in front of them.”

Confidence grew in her eyes, “If I’m on camera I can do it. I don’t know what it is but it makes me a lot more self assured.”  
“I’ve noticed.” Sean smiled, making his eyes crinkle up a bit resulting in her smiling back. “Another thing is that if we’re in the same shot…fans are going to go wild and start making assumptions about…ya know…”

Her cheeks darkened, she rested her cheek in her hand to try to hide it some. “Yeah, they’d go bonkers.”  
“I’m fine either way, it’s up to you. They’d love to have you with or without me in the same shot so either way you’re in if you want to be.”  
Ryanne weighed her options, making her recall the fanfiction she was reading earlier. Deciding to take the leap she said, “I’d like to do it with you.”  
Sean’s eyes widened and he started laughing as she face palmed, “Y-you know w-what I mean.” 

“Yeah, I do. You wanna do it with me.” He kept laughing as she buried her head further in her hands.

She thought more and more about the fanfiction, not noticing herself begin to giggle. Soon both of them were hysterically laughing, making a few other customers look over. When they quieted down the grabbed their drinks and left before they were asked to do so. Sean held the door for her, still smiling as she exited the building.

“I’ll tell them you’ll do it with me.” 

Ryanne laughed, giving him a little shove on his arm making him laugh too.  
A boy of about 16 came running up to them. “Hi! I’m a big fan oh my god. I’m Ben.” He held his hand out to Jack who shook it. “Nice to meetcha, man!”  
“And you! My girlfriend loves you!” he turned to Ryanne who gave a surprised smile.  
“Can we all take a selfie? Please?” Ben asked.  
“Of course!” 

The trio took a couple of selfies with Ben in the middle, he even asked Ryanne to record a short video saying hello to his girlfriend, so she did.  
After a few hugs and multiple hugs Ben left.  
“I’m never gonna get used to that.” The ginger shook her head, taking a sip of her tea as the Irish kept walking.  
“Nah, you will.” Sean assured her, sending a quick email to the React channel before sipping his coffee and offering a smile, she smiled at the ground and blushed a little, pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

They walked around town for an hour before taking a seat at a local park and watching the fountain.  
“Okay, your turn.”  
“What do you think would be the most terrifying way to die?” Sean asked.  
Ryanne pursed her lips and thought for a moment, “Drowning. I almost drown as a kid so…I can’t even put my face under the shower without freaking out.”  
The man frowned and rubbed her arm a little for a moment, “Your turn.”

“Do you believe in aliens?” she tried to lighten the mood.  
“Absolutely. Space is constantly expanding, there’s no way we can be the only intelligent life in it. Not a chance.”  
“I agree.” She smiled.  
“Would you rather…be a water bender or a fire bender…If you haven’t seen Avatar the Last Airbender this is a weird question.”  
“I love that show! I’d rather be a water bender, I feel like it fits my personality better and I’d love to have the healing ability Katara has.”  
Sean nodded, “I’d pick fire because….fire!” he laughed.

“Would you rather…be a woman for a week, or be an animal or a week?”

He leaned forward and put his chin into his hand, “Depends on the animal…”  
After several minutes of debate, Sean decided that if he could pick the animal he’d pick that but if there was a chance he could be a spider or something he’d rather be a woman.  
“Would I be a pretty woman, though?” he ran his fingers through his hair and flashed Ryanne a playfully flirty smile, puffing out his chest to simulate breasts.  
She blushed and laughed, “Yes, you’d be beautiful.”

“Awww thank ye! I wouldn’t be as pretty as you though.”  
Ryanne blushed harder, turning her head and looking down to try to cover it.  
He went to say something else when his stomach growled loudly, “Ah…uh…” he looked down at it then back up at the girl. “Want to find somewhere to eat?”  
“Sure, there’s got to a little diner nearby or something.” She pulled out her phone and looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was your favorite line in this chapter? Mine is when she says she'd do it with him lmao
> 
> Leave a KUDOS or comment if you like this! Remember if you have an account you can BOOKMARK this so you don't loose track of it :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter Ten

After a nice meal at a local diner, they headed back toward the midway point Starbucks. “Poor Wade, he’s always the ‘butt’ of the joke!” Sean laughed. “I’ve noticed!” she laughed as well.  
“Hey we should take a selfie and tell our followers to look out for us on the next youtubers react!” Ryanne suggested. “Yeah, sure!” They took a few normal ones, then Sean caught Ryanne off guard while they were taking some on his phone by pressing a kiss to her temple. “Feeding the ship, are we?” she laughed, trying to act normal even though she could still feel where his lips touched her skin.

“It’ll get views!” he laughed, “I don’t think I’ll post that one though. Don’t want to give them TOO much to work with!”  
The Irish laughed and slowed down as they approached the coffee shop.  
“Alright so uh…I’ll see you around.” Ryanne gave a shy smile.  
“I can walk you home if you want.”  
“I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, I’ll be seeing ya.” Sean held his arms out and without hesitation she stepped into them, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and squeeze. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and swung her side to side a little.  
Ryanne couldn’t help but release a comfortable, content sigh as she hugged him back. Sean noticed, making him grin a little more and keep hugging her for a few extra seconds before letting go.

A flash went off just before they let go. “Such a cute couple!” A touresty older woman hustled over holding her camera, she clicked a couple of buttons and two poloroids came out from the bottom of it. “Here! Take these!” she handed one to each of them with a kind smile. “You two are so lucky to have found love so young!” she pinched their cheeks and tottled off.

Sean and Ryanne watched her go, wide eyed and both with red cheeks. Sean slipped the picture in his back pocket when she wasn’t looking.  
“Alright well uh…” “bye….” “Bye.” They gave an awkward high five before going their separate ways.

\---()()  
When Ryanne made it home, she felt so giddy she went right to her room and recorded little vlog about her day before finally showing the Polaroid the woman gave her and gushing about Sean. Of course, this was never going to be posted or shown to anyone so she basically just made a video diary. The redhead felt like she could speak freely in front of a camera, like it gave her the voice she often lacked.

Still in a good mood from her time with Sean, she decided to make a postable video. She decided to make a video about an uncomfortable at the time but hilarious in hindsight time she had waiting for the bus when she had just moved to America. She edited in graphics and jump cuts until the video was exactly what she wanted and flowed in a natural, comedic way.  
After she started to upload it her phone buzzed, it was a text from Athena saying that she had a great day and she couldn’t wait to tell her all about it when she got home.

\---()()  
“…so I think that over all it went great!” Athena finished her story with a bright smile.  
“That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you.” Ryanne smiled back then took another bite of her dinner. Her friend had eaten with the guys so she only had to make enough for herself.  
“Mark is so sweet! Ahhh!” she hugged herself.  
“I bet.”  
After a few seconds, Athena came back to Earth. “So how was your day? I still bad about leaving you here.”

Ryanne perked up, “It actually turned out pretty well! Sean knew Mark was going to invite you and he felt left out so he asked me if I wanted to meet up for starbucks and walk around town.”  
“Oh my god really!? I knew it!” The Korean girl fist pumped.  
“It wasn’t a date, Athena! We got our drinks, walked around town talking and asking silly questions, then we found a little diner.”  
Athena arched a perfect eye brow, “Sounds like a date to me.”

Ryanne’s cheeks flushed, “N-no it w-wasn’t a date! h-he didn’t ask like that! We went as friends!” she quickly cleaned up her plate, eager to escape the conversation. She was relieved she left a few parts of the day out, she knew her friend would get overly excited and start popping champagne.  
“Hhhmm. If you say so…” Athena walked over to get a glass as Ryanne scampered from the room only to trip on the cat in the hall and collapse onto the floor.  
“I’m fine!” she hastily stood up and jogged to her room.

\--()()  
Later that night, she found herself laying on her bed looking at the picture of her and Sean’s rather intimate hug. Their torso’s were pressed together, his arms easily around her waist, her arms around his neck with her head turned to the side and her cheek in his chest. Sean was smiling, resting his own cheek on the top of her bright hair. She noticed a smile on her own lips in the image as well.

They really did look like a couple.

She got an Instagram and Twitter notification, telling her @Jacksepticeye had tagged her in a post. Attached one of the selfies they’d taken together and he said to watch for them in up and coming Youtubers REACT videos. 

Ryanne posted something similar, just having realized she hadn’t yet.  
Her latest video was blowing up, already almost at a million views. She scrolled through the comments.

-You seem in a really good mood in this video! Did you get some of that Irish luck? ;)  
\- *Chant* More story times! More story times!  
-Your smile is so genuine <3 It always is but in this vid it’s wow  
\- The little costume changes haha  
\- Omg I’d DIE if that happened to me lmao 

The ginger liked a few comments and replied to others, really happy they liked the video. She’d thought about doing storytime’s before but wasn’t sure if she’d be any good at it. After deciding to make more of those, she headed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you consider that a date? 
> 
> Do you think SEAN considered it a date? Why or why not?
> 
> Also, awww they both have cute pics together <3 I ship this so much


	11. Chapter Eleven

Feeling super energetic after her morning yoga and her hair video, she decided to do two more story times since she had plenty of awkward experiences to reenact. She also got Athena to play as some of her characters, making use of the new tri-pod the two had saved up for.  
She set the videos to post at 10AM and the other at 3PM.

After her little collab’s with Athena, her friend made her a video doing her makeup. Now wearing a full face and falsies, the two girls took selfies together and both posted them, promoting the new video that would be uploaded in a couple of hours.   
Ryanne took a few selfies and posted them on her Twitter, crediting @AthenaAllure and saying she wished she had somewhere to go tonight. Instantly, she got a lot of comments demanding she go out with Sean or demanding that he ask her out since she was already dolled up, some even went so far as to tag him.  
With wide eyes, she deleted the post and reposted the selfie with a different caption.

While she appreciated that her fans were rooting for her…sometimes they were so forward it made her uncomfortable. Sean isn’t obligated to date her, she didn’t want him to feel pressured. If it happens, great. If not, that’s fine too.  
In the back of her mind she could hear the voice of her only friend back home in Kildare, Ireland: “If you like a guy and he dosen’t take the hint, always have a back up guy. Even if you’re into him, you’re still single so you can go on dates with other guys who aren’t too chicken shit to ask you out.”

Yeah…Bria was a lot more out there and confident than Ryanne. She was also a lot more romantically successful. The ginger didn’t’ approve of her tactics though, jealousy and playing hard to get. But maybe Bria had a point. Ryanne rarely had a crush, and when she did he never noticed her. Sean was a good friend but she still doubted he could possibly have a crush on her. He could have anyone, why would be want her? He was just rolling with the ship to put the brakes on Septiplier since it made both parties uncomfortable. She was fairly certain of this and if that was his goal and it would ease up on him and Mark, she was happy to help them.

But her want for a relationship was getting stronger, she felt like the guy she wanted was dangling in front of her just out of reach. If she couldn’t have him, she needed to take her friend’s advice and get out there. Work on her confidence and social skills, TALK to people! While the thought terrified her, she’d made up her mind…sort of….  
Maybe she should be brave for once, next time she got asked out by a guy who wasn’t a creep…she was going to say yes.

\---()()  
A week later, Ryanne was picking up Sean from his house and they went to the studio where the React Channel was done. Sean was explaining the procedure as they entered the green room that already had a few Youtubers in it. At the moment, there were Mark, NikkiTutorials, JaidenAnimations and TheOdd1sOut.  
Mark and Nikki were playing on their phones, the animators were catching up sitting on a couch together.

Mark looked relieved when they came in, coming right over pocketing his phone. “Glad you decided to join us.” He smiled at Ryanne who looked around the room nervously. “Uh….yeah….”  
“Aww, it’ll be alright.” Sean pat her shoulder a little.  
“So um…who else is coming?”  
Mark pursed his lips as he tried to remember, “Dan and Phil are coming…they usually cut it a little close though. PJ might be coming too…I don’t remember who else.”  
“uh…” Ryanne looked down and fiddled with her hands.

“Friends of ours, we’ll introduce ya!” Sean promised.   
The guys chatted for a while and much to Ryanne’s surprise, Nikki came over to talk to her for a bit. She complemented the red heads hair and said she hoped she could meet Athena sometime, considering Athena was a big fan of hers that was a serious possibility.   
The door opened again and Ryanne was called over.

“Ryanne this is PJ, Peej, Ryanne.” Sean smiled.   
“H-hey, nice to m-meet you.” She offered her hand that he took, then with a slight bow kissed the top of it. “Tis an honor to meet such a lovely lass.” She blushed and smiled a little while Sean rolled his eyes. Mark raised his eye brows then stepped away to play on his phone more, all while peaking over the top to watch.  
The Irish woman and her new British friend talked about aliens and obscure planets until his attention turned to the door again. Two more very tall men with British accents entered, PJ waved them over. 

Both of the boys looked at Ryanne for a moment before PJ. “Guys this is Ryanne, Ryanne this is Dan and Phil.” He gestured to them when he said their name.  
“H-hi, guys.” She said, a bit too softly making Dan give a little smile and offer his hand first. “Pleasure.”  
When she shook it, she looked up at him and smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up. “Princess?” Phil offered his hand next, she shook his and stared at his blue eyes for a little too long.

Years with crushes being a rare thing and NOW of all times she was standing in a square with THREE attractive men?! 

Athena would be ecstatic…Bria would be flat out flabbergasted Ryanne had made it this far. All she did was meet them, its not like she had actual crushes but….she could, eventually.

Sean watched from where he leaned against the wall by Mark, frowning a little as he watched her swiftly get more comfortable around three of the Fantastic Foursome and seem to hit it off. He was happy her social skills were better, proud of her for doing so well in the situation…but he couldn’t help but be kind of unhappy.  
Why?  
Was it because she didn’t need him? Was it because Dan was better looking than him? Was it because of the way ALL THREE of the guys looked at her? 

Wait…

Was Sean…JEALOUS?!


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Thanks for watching Youtubers react, droplets!” Ryanne blew her standard double handed kiss and a smile.   
“CUT!”

As soon as the camera stopped, everyone in the room started rushing around like bees. All talking at the same time until their voices were a hum. Ryanne’s eyes flashed around as she started sweating, her leg started bouncing under the table as she felt the room get smaller and more cramped.  
“Hey,” she jumped and looked up to see Phil. “Let’s get you out of here, yeah?”

She nodded and stood up, letting him softly grab her hand to lead her through the crowd. Once they left the room he let go and she followed him outside for some fresh air.  
“It’s pretty overwhelming the first time.” He sat down on the pavement, leaning against the building, she followed suit.  
“Y-yeah.” She frowned before taking a deep breath to relax, her leg kept bouncing. (She was sitting with her knees bent and feet flat.  
“Dan locked up the first time too. It’s not just you.” Phil offered. Ryanne nodded, finding a bit of comfort in knowing that.

“I wish my confidence on camera also existed off it.” She sighed, “But I can’t just vlog everywhere I go.”   
“Maybe you could start doing Younow live streams! Your fans still get to see you and talk to you in real time but there’s no actual face to face.”  
She gasped and hugged him from the side, “Ahh Phil you’re a genius!”   
“I know, I know.” He chuckled and blushed a little as he patted her back until she let go. “And, if you want, you could be in Dan and I’s stream to announce that you’re gonna start doing it.” 

“That’s be amazing! Thank you!” she beamed, “Is there something I can do to repay you?”  
“You don’t have to do anything, I’m happy to help!” Phil looked down with pink cheeks, “But um...I was hoping that maybe…”  
Ryanne blushed as she figured out where this was going, her stomach did flips as she waited for him to finish. Her stomach fluttered excitedly in anticipation.

“M-maybe you’d go out with me sometime?” he shyly looked up, ready for rejection since most girls were only interested in Dan.  
The ginger smiled, “I’d like that.” She touched his arm gently, making him laugh a little in surprise “Okay, great.” His voice cracked as his ears began to heat up.

You did it, Ryanne. You said the next time a nice, decent looking guy asked you out you’d say yes and you did! Athena would be proud.   
20 Minuets of jokes and idle chatter, Sean came out the door next to them just in time to see Ryanne laughing with Phil.  
He felt a little irritated but hid it instantly as they looked up at him. “There ye are Ryanne! I was worried the spiders got ya.”

She smiled a little until Phil piped in, “Better them than the Nargles!” she turned to him and started laughing, covering her mouth with her hand. Sean pouted a little as the Brit stole the laugh he was trying for.  
After painting on a smile, he said “They’re ready for the next filming, they’re calling everyone back to set.”  
“Okay, I’m ready.”   
Sean offered her a hand before Phil could and pulled her up with more strength than normal, subconsciously trying to immsaculate the other guy but it went unnoticed. 

__()()  
A couple of hours and five videos later, Ryanne was pulling up to Sean’s apartment. “So…I had fun, overall.”  
“Yeah it’s always fun to hangout with some people you don’t see very much. Speaking of, do want to play Mario cart 8 for the switch with me tomorrow? My subscribers have been demanding more of you.”

She pulled a cocky smirk, “Only if you’re ready to be fuckin’ rekked like the scrub you are and you’re prepared to deal with the soul crushing mental anguish that comes with it.”   
Sean’s jaw dropped, eye brows up.

Ryanne covered her mouth with her hand and blushed, “Sorry! I..uh…Mario cart makes me….competitive.”   
“Perfect, you’ll fit right in. I’ll see you at 12:30?” he grinned.  
“Um…yeah sure.” She nodded, offering a smile.  
“Okay cool.” Sean awkwardly patted her arm for a moment before getting out of the car.

As he heard her pull out of the drive way he face palmed. Damn it, Sean! An arm pat? REALLY?! Not even a hug? Real smooth.  
“I’m gonna hug her next time, damn it.” He grumbled as he unlocked the door.

\--()()  
“NikkiTutorials wants to meet me!?” Athena shrieked, jumping up and down. Ryanne watched her friend freak out for a while until she eventually calmed down enough to continue the conversation.  
“I have more good news that came out of today…you know Amazing Phil?”  
“Of course. Did you get to meet him?!”  
“Uh…yeah…” she looked away shyly.

“What aren’t you telling me, Red?” Athena arched a sculpted eyebrow.  
“…He um…he asked me out…” the other womans jaw dropped, “And I said yes.” The ginger added.  
“Oh my god I’m so proud of you!” She was nearly knocked over from the force of the hug she received before Athena got serious.  
“What about Sean?”

Ryanne’s smile faded, “I feel like he isn’t that into me. I’ve known him for a few months now and he hasn’t asked me out…I’m certainly too chicken shit to ask him.” She rolled her eyes, “I’m not rulling him out if he changes his mind but…I like Phil. He’s a good guy, he’s cute, he makes me smile and I promised myself I’d try to get out there so…I’m going to spend the day with Phil on Friday.”  
“A whole date DAY!? That’s so sweet! I’m more of a Dan Phan myself, but…” she put her hands over her heart dramatically, dreamily looking to the side and up. “My heart is reserved for Markimoo.”

Ryanne smiled, “How’s that going, by the way?”  
“I’d say it’s going pretty well. He’s a little hard to get a hold of since he’s busy all the time but I understand. I knew what I was getting into. I actually texted him earlier today and asked if he wanted to go see a movie tomorrow night.”  
Ryanne raised her eye brows, still with a little grin.

“Well, he might be kinda shy but I’m not!” Athena giggled, only to stop abruptly as she heard her phone go off in the other room. She sprinted out and entered the living room where she parcore’d over the couch, rolling down it to sit before snatching her phone off the table.

Still in the kitchen, the Irishwoman could help but laugh and shake her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A date day with Phil coming up in the next few chapters! How do you think it'll turn out? 
> 
> I'm so excited to write her Younow video with Dan and Phil :)
> 
> I love writing their little antics, like Ryanne tripping over the cat- falling on he face, and Athena's parcore in this chapter. :D


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“He says he’d love to but he wanted me to ask you if you wanted to double? He feels bad about not including you the other day.” The purple haired woman re-entered the kitchen.  
“Double?”  
“Double date. Find a date and come with us.” Athena smiled at her friends ignorance.  
“Oh…um…” Ryanne’s thoughts went to Sean immediately but she quickly dismissed the idea – surely there was no way he could be interested. If he were, he’d have said something. Mark would have nudged him to text her and ask her to be his date if he were into her.  
“Please? I’m dying to see Mark again.”  
“I uh…guess I can ask Phil?”  
Athena hid her disappointment that she didn’t mention Sean. “Ahh thank you agi!” She hugged the ginger tightly then replied to her text as Ryanne pulled out her phone and texted the Brit.  
-X

“Come on, Ry, we gotta get some pictures before they get here!” Athena double checked her outfit in her friends mirror – a patterned, above knee skirt, a loosely tucked in blouse and a ¾ sleeve black jean jacket with black kitten heels, of course with bangles and earrings. 

“Almost…” She fiddled with her hair a bit more, finishing her messy fishtail braid and spraying a little perfume before she entered the living room where Athena looked her over.  
Ryanne had gone for something comfortable and cute whereas the beauty guru dressed up a bit more. She wasn’t much of a skirt person, or heel but seeing as Phil was rather tall she didn’t have to worry about dwarfing him, as she was mostly leg. She’d decided on a navy blue, slightly cropped, loose fitting t-shirt, black, ripped skinny jeans – and due to Phil’s height – went out on a limb with some black ankle boots with a thick, three inch heel. Athena let her borrow a long, silver chain necklace after insisting the outfit need a bit more. Ryanne, a big fan of charm necklaces, slid a leaf charm from Animal Crossing on it when she wasn’t looking. 

“Cute! Now come on!” The girls went to Athena’s bedroom where she had a wall size mirror for this exact reason.  
The girls posed for some photos then took a few selfies and before they knew it, the doorbell rang. “They’re here!” Athena squealed.  
“If you post them, make sure you don’t call it a double date. Phil’s phandom is brutal and they’ll annihilate me.”  
“How bad can they be?” she asked as they left the room.  
“Bad enough that he advised me not to publicize it as a date.”  
“…Oh…” Athena made a surprised face. 

Moments later, she opened the door and there stood the guys. Mark wore a deep red t-shirt and jeans, Phil wore a black t-shirt with white designs on it and his normal black skinny jeans.  
Both men beamed as their dates came into view.  
“You look more amazing every time I see you.” Mark greeted Athena, who blushed and took his extended arm. They headed for the car, leaving Phil and Ryanne to awkwardly stand there.  
Phil got lot in looking at her for a moment, admiring the relaxed but nice outfit she’d chosen. Her red hair looked more vibrant with all the dark colors, and her grey eyes matched the necklace. Her strong legs looked elegant in the tight material, top showing her toned lower stomach. Phil liked that she had a rather relaxed style, he thought Athena was pretty but she looked too high maintenance for his taste. Ideally, he wanted a partner he could lounge around the house with and eat way too much Indian food. The fact that she cleaned up nice was just a bonus – he was honestly a little surprised at how fit she was. The color of her top looked wonderful on her. His eyes pause on the charm on her necklace, making his smile grow. 

“I love that game!”

She followed his eyes, confused for a moment before she smiled. “Me too!” they chatted about it until they got in the car.  
Mark was driving, so Athena sat in the passengers seat. Ryanne and Phil sat in the back, casting shy glances at each other every now and again before continuing their conversation as the group neared the restaurant. 

It was a nice diner, not too pricy but not cheap either. The atmosphere was intimate but there was also a corner full of colorful pinball machines that lightened it a bit.  
As they waited to be seated, the girls chatted while Mark nudged Phil. After receiving confused look, Mark subtly gestured to Ryanne by darting his eyes to her a few times.  
Phil wrinkled his eye brows, looking at her then back to Mark who sighed then looked Ryanne up and down, raising his eye brows to Phil who’s eye doubled in size as he got the message.  
“Then my brother was a-“ “You look really nice, Ryanne.” Phil interrupted Athena, not thinking as he scrambled to get out the complement he should have given when they picked up the girls, like Mark did.

Athena gave him a surprised look, not having expected him to suddenly butt in. The complement was appreciated nonetheless.  
“Thank you, Phil.” Ryanne gave a shy smile just in time for the hostess to come over and greet them.  
Over the next hour and a half, the awkwardness died down and the group got along like old friends. Soon, they were entering the movie theater – Mark and Athena holding hands, while Phil and Ryanne continued an animated conversation about if Super heros were animals, what ones they’d be.  
Mark and Athena were taking selfies in front of the movie poster when a female voice excitedly cried, “Ahh Alluriplier!” Both looked away from the camera at one as a teenage girl came running over.  
“Is that our ship name?” Athena asked the girl with an amused grin. 

“Yeah, it was trending on Tumblr for a bit. Can I have a picture with you both?” she bounced on her feet.  
“Of course, Phil?” Mark asked, getting the British Voldemort’s attention. “Oh yeah, sure.” He came over and the girl squealed again. “Oh my god this is the best day of my life!”  
Ryanne stood to the side with a smile as she watched the girl get her friends to rotate taking pictures with her. Athena had never met a fan before, the redhead was happy to watch her first one.  
“Can you do us a favor now?” Phil asked, having noticed Ryanne awkwardly standing against the wall and the concessions guy chatting her up – making her shrink away.  
“Anything!” the girl beamed.

Phil held up one finger and dashed over to rescue his date from the uncomfortable situation. He gave her a smile and slid his arm around her shoulders, swooping her away from the dejected theater worker and over to the rest of the group where he dropped his long arm from her person.

Ryanne’s cheeks were a tiny bit pink as the girl gave her and Phil a skeptical look until he let go. The look turned into a smile as the girl greeted her and apologized for not having noticed her before. After a few more selfies with Ryanne and the others jumping in a few times, Phil asked the girl if she would take a couple of photos of the group. She was happy to oblige.  
After the girl excitedly ran off, Ryanne took couple-y photos of the now dubbed ‘Alluriplier’ and Athena tried to return the favor but the couple-y poses felt odd to the would be AmazingRayne so they mostly did goofy poses instead.

As they waited until they could enter the theater, six more fans of Mark came over to take selfies with him, a couple of fans of Phil came over to gush and glare daggers at both girls who awkwardly stood a few feet away.

“You weren’t kidding.” Athena snickered to Ryanne as the third girl stopped glaring at them to wink at Phil before walking away.  
He came over to the rest of the group looking very uncomfortable. “Uh…sorry about that.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down.  
Mark checked the time on his phone, “We can go in now” he put his arm around Athena’s waist, glancing at the concessions guy who’d been eyeing her for a second before the couple led the way to the ticket collector. 

\--X  
When they returned to the girl’s home, Mark and Athena went up to the door first while Phil and Ryanne stayed by the car, joking and talking about when a good time would be for her to pop in on their YouNow stream.  
They both stopped talking abruptly as they heard the unmistakable sound of a kiss. They looked over to see Alluriplier had sailed.

“Anyway,” Ryanne went on, turning Phil’s attention back to her. “Tomorrow is fine, yeah.”  
“I feel like things didn’t exactly turn out how I planned. I expected not to see you before our first date on Friday and now it’ll be our SECOND date and you’ll have hungout with us on YouNow for a couple of hours a day before.” He laughed.

“Unexpected for sure, but I’d take that over waiting forever to see you any day.” She blushed as she realized what she said after watching Phil’s cheeks do the same as a smile crept across his lips.  
They heard Alluriplier start saying goodbye, prompting them to do the same.  
“See you tomorrow?” Phil opened his arms.  
“Well, yeah.” She giggled, stepping in and letting him wind his long, noodle arms around her. The hug lasted, maybe, two seconds longer than normal before the men got back in the car and Ryanne followed a giddy Athena into the house.

“Ahhhh that was the best kiss ever! And the way he was looking at me all night, so sweet! He held my hand all around and…” Athena gave a dreamy sigh and collapsed back onto the couch with a big smile on her face and pink in her cheeks.  
“I’ve never seen you so happy.”  
“I’ve never felt like I do.”  
The pair were quiet until Athena calmed down and sat up. “How was your night?”  
“’I had fun, Phil is really easy to talk to and he makes me laugh.”

“Ohhhh.” Athena wiggled her eye brows but Ryanne only gave a little smile and a shrug. “I’m gonna go get ready for my last yoga session then bed.” She left the room and moments later her phone buzzed with a photo message from Athena.

It was a photo of the AmazingRayne hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, Phil is very smooth xD
> 
> I've decided on where I want this story to go over all and while the endgame is still going to be Ryanne/Sean I'm thinking of ending it with a twist and making a short(?) sequel to wrap it all up. If I do, the sequel will be more of a Ryanne hanging out with Dan, Phil and PJ then returning to see Sean and still having her crush on him. Is anyone horribly opposed to this? 
> 
> Might do it anyway tbh but if enough of you comment against it, I won't do it that way. Comment and LET ME KNOW.


End file.
